Robin Morel (Injection)
Joining the Cross Culture-Contamination Unit Robin began research of the British Isles and local folklore and soon became an expert. He was asked to join the CCCU by Maria Kilbride where they were to combine their unique skills to investigate the future and time. Years ago at an early Cross Culture-Contamination Unit meeting, they talk about every projection they find of the future implies the future will reach a plateau and level off and become boring. Simeon said it should be enough as that is what they were hired to do, so they should report it and move on with their lives. They discussed how time always seemed to speed up. The study of history showed them that the world used to move more slowly and only recently has there been an explosion of events. Maria informed them she was researching Artificial Intelligence. She wanted to create artificial life and they all joke they can't as there was no way to break the laws of physics. Robin spoke up and suggested there was a way. He said they could put a consciousness in the machine to break the laws of physics. Robin visited Brigid later. He informed her he figured out how to allow the Injection to bend the laws of Physics. He handed her a diagram and told her to figure out how to code it. Upon completing the code, she will have successfully created the Injection. Robin made the Electric Athame for Maria. He told her it was a way to carve out a safe spot in the Other World as they began to learn more about the dangers of time. He explained that the universe had four main powers, and electricity was one of them. The Injection Begins Years later after the break up of the CCCU, Robin Morel strolled down the Ridgeway, an ancient trade path, to head to a small pub in Liddington. The Permanent Parliamentary Secretary from the Ministry of Time and Measurement asked him if he was interested in a job at the Breaker's Yard. Robin continued on his journey. Upon arriving in Liddington, Robin was shocked to get a call from Maria. He agreed to interpret what she saw at a facility while searching for missing people. He told her about ancient folklore of Spriggans. He warned her that Spriggins weren't nice and are known for leading people astray with music. He wondered if any of the rocks would resonate with the sound and that's what triggered the event for her missing persons case. He wonders if the Injection also made the connection and is using the folklore facade to lure people in, in which case the missing people were already under control of The Injection. Suddenly, his room transformed into the Other World. Robin told her to find the missing people and have them turn their coats inside out, a rule from the local folklore, and it would break the Injection's control on them. He told her Injection can't create new rules, only use old lore. He then demanded she pull out the sword he gave to her. As he hung up the phone, a vision of a large tree creature leans towards him. He mutters that it's not real and a flash of bright light engulfs the Other World. Later, Robin heads to a cemetery where he summons the spirit of Wayland Smith. Wayland tells him he's rejected the Other World upon creating the Injection and must now figure his own path forward. Wayland tells him he was always happiest when he worked by himself. Robin continued to turn down offers from the Breaker's Yard. However, Vivek soon called him and encouraged him to consider the job as he wanted an inn with the secret organization. Robin still resisted. Vivek was unwilling to give up and convinced Maria to have Cursus offer him a job to make Breaker's Yard sweeten their end to entice Robin to join. | Powers = * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}